List of Ikki Tenryou: Attorney at Law episodes
This is a list of episodes for the Japanese adult anime series, Ikki Tenryou, Attorney at Law. The series lasted for 5 seasons and 128 episodes. The first, second and third seasons had 25 episodes while the fourth season had 20 episodes and the final season had 33 episodes. Episodes Season 1 #Ikki's First Day as a Lawyer - In the series opening, Ikki gets his new job as a lawyer. #The Scooby Snack Thief - Shaggy and Scooby get sent to court after "stealing" some Scooby Snacks from a Pokémon, but Ikki then realizes that they both love Scooby Snacks. (Decision: Not guilty, since Snorlax was actually the one who stole the Scooby Snacks from them, and Snorlax has to be put in jail for a week) (First appearance of Sakura and Velma, as they were hired by Ikki after he start interviewing for two assistants, after he was having trouble keeping track of his files) #Yo-Kai Court - Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan goes to court after Jibanyan unknowingly attacked Grovyle, thinking he was a wild Yo-Kai. (Decision: Not guilty, due to the fact that Grovyle was actually a Pokémon and not a Yo-Kai) #You're Too Dangerous! - Sonic and Tails are sent to court for ruining Sakura's Clow Cards. (Decision: Gulity and must pay the costs for Sakura's Clow Cards and be placed under house arrest for 3 weeks) #Ikki and Sakura's First Date - #Yusei's Court Trouble - #That Cursed Jackknife Dragon! - Jackknife Dragon gets sent to court after he starts cursing for no reason. (Decision: Not guilty, but he must be careful swearing to his friends a lot) #Metabee's Recycling Secret - #No Duel Cards Allowed - #The Shaman King's Court - #Ikki for a Day - After Ikki takes his day off from being a lawyer and Metabee turns off with no question, Sakura becomes a lawyer for a day, but it may be harder than she thought it would be. #Buzz Off for the Case! - #Judge Sora's Order with Tai and Agumon - #People vs. Light Yagami and Misa Amane - Light Yagami and Misa Amane are sent to court for killing the two Kiras. (Decision: Guilty) (Note: The episode serves as an alternative ending for the both Death Note magna and anime series) #Experiment 626 vs. Judge Sceptile - #Doraemon's Custody Trouble - #Velma's Twisting Mystery - #Pizza Cats in Court- The Samurai Pizza Cats are sent to court for damaging the city. (Decision: Not guilty, since Bad Bird was the one who damaged the city and blamed them, so he is put in prison by Ikki and the Samurai Pizza Cats.) #shoutmon it out loud- shoutmon is sent to court for disturbing the peace with his loud shouting (decision: not guilty shoutmon only shouts when he is angry and it is proven that shoutmon was framed) # # # # # #Sakura Discovers Her Dad's Murderer - Sakura discovers that Noah was responsible for murdering her dad, so she and Ikki must place him in jail. (Decision: Guilty and Noah must be fired from Dueling and be executed on the electric chair) Season 2 #Sonic Gets Robbed - Sonic sues Dr. Eggman for stealing all of his money he was saving up for his new shoes. (Decision: Guilty and must give Sonic back his money and be arrested for 7 months) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Add episode ideas? Category:Episode list Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Ikki Tenryou, Attorney at Law Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Alvinluvr30's ideas Category:Episodes